The present invention relates generally to the field of computer-based data entry, and more particularly, to enabling duplicate data entry at multiple cursor locations.
Typically, computer users, such as data operators, production support staff, data consolidators, or system operators, are required to duplicate data entry at multiple locations, on either the same page of a document or form, on different pages of the document or form, or on different documents or forms. In many situations, in which the computer user is not allowed to copy information and paste it into particular sections on the same or a different page, the computer user is forced to re-enter the same information entered in previous sections. This re-entry of information is time consuming and inefficient, particularly in situations where it is essential to quickly enter information.